1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display apparatus, and more particularly to a video display apparatus which corrects irregularities in luminance for each pixel generated in a planar display or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video display apparatus having a plurality of light emitting elements, there is a problem that irregularities in luminance, color or the like are generated due to irregularities in luminance characteristics between the respective light emitting elements. In order to solve this problem, such a technique as described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-75542 is disclosed.
In the above-described reference, a video displayed in a display apparatus is imaged by a camera, the video signal is subjected to analog-to-digital conversion, the converted signal is further processed into correction information, the correction information is written in a non-volatile memory, and the video signal to be displayed in the display apparatus is corrected by using the written correction information.
When irregularities in luminance characteristics between the respective light emitting elements are corrected by using such a technique as disclosed in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-75542, irregularities in luminance of the display is suppressed, whereas there occurs a problem such as a reduction in luminance or a reduction in contrast. When the degree of irregularities in luminance of the display is large in particular, the problem of a reduction in luminance or a reduction in contrast is serious.